kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
A Lone Flower Blooming (Chapter)
is the 18 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima had just finished capturing his fourth target, and Elsie was celebrating about this, but Keima is annoyed by this and asks Elsie how long until the contract finished. Keima then told Elsie what he were thinking about the connection between all the target girl and their special ability. To demonstrate this seriously, Keima shows a diagram of the relation between the spirit and its host. After he finishes his explanation, he asked Elsie for her opinion. She takes it and looks at it,and said that his drawing is terrible. She then started to laugh at Keima's drawing. Keima started to become embarrassed and said to focus on the meaning not on the quality. He tries to force Elsie to give him back the piece of paper, but she runs away with it and collides with a bunch of delinquents. She started to apologize to them, but she runs and hides behind Keima once she looked at their scary faces. He looks calmly at them, saying that the bunch is just an example of mob characters. He then said that they are just parsley and in his imagination they start taking the form of parsley. The parsley become angry at Keima because of his comment. One of them punched Keima in his face; he then realized that even parsley can hurt. As the delinquents beat up Keima, a girl walks towards them. Keima asked the delinquents to stop, asking if he can use a different route to "Apologize", but it does not work. The mysterious girl shouts out to the delinquents to stop. She says that real men would never gang up on a helpless weakling. The leader of the delinquents replied that she has guts to stand up to them. They ask her if she wants a fight, but she responds that she has no reason to trade fists with scums. The leader, identified as Ryou, brings out a special baton in anger. He charges to strike at the girl, but she disappeared, only to reappear behind him. As she does, she gives a powerful punch towards the face, her fist makes no contact, but the air pressure blasts Ryo away. Surprised by the girl's power, the delinquents retreat. Keima stands up picking up his PFP, but before he leaves, his savior told him to wait. Keima thanks her for her help, thinking that's all he needs to do. She then asks why he did not stand up to the delinquents even though he is a man. Keima ignores her and tries to leave, saying that he is glad he did not lose his game save data on his PFP. The girl suddenly grabs and twisted Keima's hand, making him scream in pain. She said that weaklings like him are the reasons why thugs exists. Keima only thinks about saving his game, as she continues to torture Keima, saying that there are too many weaklings in this world. Keima struggles, believing that he was now against someone stronger and that his situation has gotten from bad to worse. Elsie reappeared, shouting out to leave her brother alone. The girl releases Keima, allowing Elsie to push Keima on the floor. Elsie beats Keima with her broom with her eyes closed. Elsie realized that she was hitting Keima and asked him what happened to the parsley men. Keima yelled at Elsie that that scene was long over. Elsie started to cry and Keima said again that she is a worthless demon. Elsie starts to cry and apologize to Keima, but he does not care and asks where she went. The girl looks at Keima and Elsie with a cold glare, but suddenly Elsie's sensor goes off. The girl walks away saying that they are weaklings and hopes that she will never see them again. Keima asked Elsie if the loose soul is hiding within the girl, and Elsie says "probably". It was revealed that the girl is Kusunoki Kasuga. As she is walks through the hallway, she is admired by many students. One of the students carried a teddy bear. Kusunoki glares at the bear for a moment, surprising the student, and she walks away. She walks back to class 3-A. In her class, she sees a cat playing by the balcony. She glares angrily at the cat, causing the cat to run away. Kusunoki walks to the balcony thinking that this world has many cute things. Looking up to the sky, she feels that cute things are a hindrance towards her goals. Meanwhile in class 2-B, Elsie said that they have found another loose soul. Keima said that she better not tell him that he will end up on a route where he has to fight her physically. Trivia *The three delinquents are characters from Seikesshou Albatross. (chapter 18, p.7) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters